Unlikely Hope
by Sparklegirl808
Summary: Ever since the beginning of the war, the GSA has struggled to liberate the galaxy from Nightmare. Now there is hope, but is she the one. Will the prophecy come true or is all lost.
1. Artificial

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby. AU. Set in Meta Knight's past.

Edit: I knew on the first time I wrote this story it wasn't going to be smoothly written it was going to have typos so it is now fixed to the best of my abilities... and auto-correct.

* * *

Galacta's Pov:

"I have to hurry," I thought while running through the hallways of the battleship, Morning Star.

"Sir Arthur, Sir Arthuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr," I yell while dodging the other soldiers and some of the nurses. When I finally reached Sir Arthur's private quarters I knocked on the door in a hurried manner as I regained my breath.

"Galacta Knight, What's the rush?" Sir Arthur asks.

"Sire your needed in the medical wing."

"Wha- why?"

"I think we found another star warrior."

"What?!"

"Ssshhhhh, not so loud sire."

"Uh, oh, o-of course."

"Sorry sire, but remember the prophecy that the god, Nova, spoke of."

"Of course I remember the prophecy everyone remembers the prophecy."

"... Sorry sire just making sure."

"It's okay lad I know."

"Anyway, here," I said as I took off my left hand glove and shook it out over my left palm. A small star no bigger than my hand fell out. The star was a warpstar as white as snow and the tips were black as the night.

Sir Arthur gingerly picks it up and flips it over until he finds a small on the back. He carefully opens the latch and to our surprise a small, pulsating, heart-shaped, ruby red diamond is inside. He securely closes the latch.

"What, what does the woman look like," Sir Arthur whispered. It was more command than question.

"She has blue hair sire and... silver...," the last part I mumbled but he understood.

"Is she still at the bridge or did they move her to the brig?"

"She's been moved to the medical bay after she was checked for an implanted tracker."

"Lead the way."

"Yes, sire."

It took a while for us to reach the medical bay but once there one of the nurses lead us to her bed. The woman was reading a thick book.

She looked to be in her mid to early twenties, high but not to high cheekbones, a small scar was near the left corner of her left eye, skin had a slight tan, shimmering metallic blue almost black hair was tied into a braid, eyes were a moonlit silver, and her wings were dragon like with ivory talons. Bandages covered her right wrist as stitches ran along her forearm and ran along her wings.

I was smitten like a love sick kitten.

"Excuse me Miss," spoke out Arthur.

"Yes," she replied as she sat down the book and looked at the both of us.

"I have a few questions to ask you if you are... willing to be questioned in a cooperative manner."

"Ask away."

"What is your name?"

"Meta, sire."

"Interesting. Miss Meta have you heard of The Prophecy of the Stars?"

"No, sire."

"How did you get your wings?"

"..."

"Miss Meta?"

"..."

"Um, Miss Meta are you okay?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice.

"I... I... I... I got... I got them... I... I... got... them... from... I... I'm... not sure sir," she stuttered while answering and she seemed nervous.

"I see," replied Arthur.

"Tell me Meta why are you here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I was almost dead and when I awoke again I was here."

"I see. Well good night miss. Galacta."

At the sound of my name I jump back into reality as I follow Arthur out of the room after looking at Meta one more time.


	2. Who is she?

Galacta's POV:

'Who was that woman?' I thought.

'Is she... is she the one? She has to be the one. The prophecy did state "When the stars are threatened a young Star Warrior appears hair as pink as cotton candy and eyes as blue as a polished sapphire. He will be known as Kirby and will wield the power of the stars in his hands. A warpstar with a secret is the key to unlock what the King of Demon Beasts fears the most. A lady in blue will be the guide. A former Star Warrior and mechanic she, is to watch and teach the young child. Bat like wings is what she hides and a renegade demon beast is what she is. Silver eyes though she's not blind. A legendary blade she will wield later in her life. An artificial warpstar white as snow with jet black tips is her heart a special gift. Knowledge she knows and secrets she will keep, make sure she lives until Nightmares are no more.' She fits the description but what about the boy?'

"Galacta Knight!" called a voice, who was also Sir Arthur.

"Y-yes... sire," I responded.

"Please pay attention."

"Yes... sir."

'Thank Nova for my mask,' I thought as my cheeks grew warm with embarrassment.

"Now onto the topic at hand," stated Sir Arthur as he pointed to a black pushpin.

"Nightmare has his force stationed on Cavius, Hotbeat, Mekkai, Floria, Shiver Star, and Neo Star. He is using these six planets as energy sources for his army. Cavius, Mekkai, and Floria are his main bases as they are rich in precious metals and natural minerals, which is what we found out from our research team, who dissected a recently killed demon from a recent battle."

"This is a renegade demon beast base camp stationed on Gamble Galaxy, which is were our recent "visitor" was found correct, Falspar," he said while pointing at an orange pushpin.

"Correct sir, she was found in poor condition so a group of demon beasts brought her to us as my patrol neared the area, where the base was," replied Falspar.

"I see, Dragoto any news on her health so far cause when Galacta and I visited she seemed stable?"

"She is getting better but...," Dragoto said nervously.

"But what?" questioned Arthur.

"She's getting... worse. She... she now needs to be hooked up to a... ventilator-"

"W-what, Dragoto what do... yo-is she... dying?" I asked in complete and utter surprised. My outburst had caught, not only me, but everyone else surprised. I was scared for this lady even though I didn't know," I-I'm sorry, please con- continue."

Yamikage gently rested a on my left shoulder as pain was slightly shown in his eyes. I took a glance to my right to see Nonsurat sympathetically look at me.

I internally winced when Dragoto continued, "She's also hooked up to an I.V and... was extremely... reluctant to let us do a blood. No one got hurt but... after a few hours... s-she slipped into a... coma. Not that long ago and we're trying to keep her stable... She's worsening quickly... incredibly quickly and when we got the blood tests back they were... strange," Dragoto trailed off.

"How?" asked Yamikage.

With a sigh Dragoto replied, "Would you believe it... if I... told told you that... Star Warriors could have... demon beast blood?"

Gasps of shock or choked out coughs came out from everyone in the room as I stared at Dragoto like he was completely crazy.

"W-what do you mean, Dragoto?" asked an astonished Arthur as he also looked at Dragoto as if he was crazy.

"Exactly what I mean sir," he answered," but the actual question we should be asking is "Is she a spy?".

After a long uncomfortable silence, Sir Arthur decided to adjourn the meeting.

"Yamikage," I called as I ran to catch up with him.

"Hm?" he responded.

"What do you think of this scenario?"

"Well... we're in the middle of war, and all of a sudden this lady is dropped into the hands of the GSA by renegade demonbeasts... there's not much to say."

"Yeah, but remember the prophecy?"

"I know. It's just that ever since the war started I... I wanted to help my family. I've been a disgrace to them ever since I got this scar. Now I don't know what to do and even if the prophecy is true, if she is the one then how will she guide the one who is "supposed" to help us defeat Nightmare if she's dead!"

"I... don't know... if she's that sick than maybe..."

"What? Maybe what?"

"Maybe due to her mixed blood her star warrior blood is healing her but then again it goes the same way with her demon blood."

"...I understand what your saying. Basically her blood is fighting her body yet it's also healing her... it explains why Dragoto said that she was better. Heh, if only my brother was here he would know what to do.

"...You miss him... don't you."

"Yeah, he was... a... fool to join Nightmare."

"I'm... sorry"

"He would have brought the GSA down inside out he if was here still, so you don't have to apologize... He died from accepting demon blood."

"...Oh."

As we reached the medical bay we asked one of the nurses to take us to Miss Meta. As we reached her bed we both noticed that she was hooked up to machines.

Yamikage had sat down in one of the chairs as I went to Meta's left and sat in the other chair. She was sleeping peacefully despite being in a coma.

* * *

"Mama!" I yelled.

"Yes sweetie," Mom answered.

"Arthur won't stop being mean to me!"

"No I'm not! Mama Meta won't _stop lying!" called back Arthur._

_"I'm not lying! You won't stop laughing at me when I fell in the mud puddle!" I cried._

_"Alright already, both of you stop! Arthurenian Nova Knight and Beyond "Meta" Wolf Knight apologise to each other! Now!" Mom ordered._

_"Yes mama," we replied in unison._

_"Meta... I'm sorry I laughed," said Arthurenian._

_"I'm sorry for accusing you Arthur," I said while looking away._

_"Good now why don't you both go say hi to your father, he's in the living room," said Mom._

_"Beyond," a voice echoed, "wake up."_


End file.
